Generally, devices used for washing hair can be divided into two categories: 1) those which are used in hair salons and are permanent fixtures in the shop, such as basins and sinks; and 2) those which are used on other persons either at home or in an institution and are portable.
Portable hair washing devices have been invented for individuals with limited physical mobility who are not easily able to either wash their own hair or get to a sink to have their hair washed. These portable devices have been designed for use on a person who is immobile. However, none of the prior devices provides an effective and efficient way to wash a person's hair in which both the basin for washing hair and the source of water for washing are both portable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,361, issued to Nolan, a device which functions as a portable hair shampoo basin and drying hood is disclosed. The basin is formed of two-layers with apertures in the upper layer allowing water to flow through to the bottom layer and out the water drain. However, there is no source of water included in the device, and water must be supplied from an outside source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,861, issued to Chang, discloses an automatic hairwashing device wherein a person's hair is washed in an automated fashion by a plurality of motor driven rubbing rods. The system is formed by two shells and water and shampoo are flushed through the shells by a hose.
Neither of these devices provides for a basin which is connected to a source of water such as a tank and a spray nozzle which delivers water from the tank in a spray over the person's hair.
The device of the present invention provides for a wash basin which has an upper and lower portion. A person's head is positioned so that their neck is resting on a cushioned lip of the upper portion of the wash basin. The cushioned lip is curved downward at one spot to allow for comfortable placement of the person's neck.
Positioned in between the upper and lower portion of the wash basin is a mesh screen which allows water to flow into the lower portion and away from the person's hair. The lower portion of the wash basin is fitted with a slanting inner bottom which is angled to direct the flow of water downward and toward the back end of the device. There, the run off water is released through a water drain in the basin.
Connected to the back of the device is a water tank which holds a sufficient volume sufficient volume of water to wet and rinse a person's hair during the washing procedure. Connected to the water tank is a hose and spray nozzle for dispensing the water. The tank can be operated by using an electric pump, manual pump or other suitable means.
The water drain of the basin can be connected to a hose which is run to a sink or bucket for release of the water. It can also be connected to a reservoir bag which collects the run off water.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide for a portable washing device which is self-contained.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for a portable washing device which has a pumped water supply which is dispensed by a spray nozzle.
It is another object of this invention to provide for a portable washing device which has a pressurized tank from which water is pumped to the spray nozzle.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide for a portable washing system which is specifically designed for washing a person's hair so that the person's head is placed in a wash basin and is separated from the runoff water.